YuGiOh and Saw: A Crazy Crossover Chapter 1
by aWhiteShadowyFigure
Summary: A random satire that features Yugioh characters  so far Yugi and Joey  and some crazy original characters I made up. Can they survive through all the traps? Let's find out.


Yugioh and Saw: A Crazy Crossover

Chapter One: Yugi awoke finding himself locked in a room. I puppet appeared on the screen and said "I want to play I game." The puppet sounded evil. "Oh! Is it a card game! Oh my gosh! It's a card game isn't it! It's Duel Monsters I just know it is Duel Monsters!" Yugi said squealing like a little girl. "No it's not that game…Now the room is going to fill with..." The puppet said but got cut off. "But I wanna play Duel Monsters. Waaaaa!" Yugi said and began balling on the floor screaming. "No, now listen!" The puppet tried to say. "Waaaaa! Waaaaa! Waaaaa!" Yugi cried and cried. "Just shut up!" He said trying to get Yugi to stop but he wouldn't. "But I wanna play a card game! Waaaaa!" Yugi cried acting like a four year old. "Ok! Ok! We'll play a card game! Just shut up already!" The puppet said.

"Hey, wait a minute in Saw the puppet is a recorded video! He can't talk back to his victims." whined. "Hey you're not a part of this story! Get out!" The puppet said. "And you're not supposed to be able to say you're in a story! Your breaking the forth wall!" said being the annoying brat that he is. "I'll take care of this." The Author said and kicked out of the story. "Ahhhhh!" said falling into the abyss.

"Ok, so now where were we?" The puppet said. "Card games…" Yugi said sniffling. "Ok…huh…if you beat me in a card game you can proceed to the next stage. But if not you will die! Let the games begin. Yugi pulled out his deck from his pocket and put it on a duel disk conveniently left in the room. While the puppet made a hologram for his duel disk and cards. "Let's duel!" Yugi said confidently. "Yea…whatever." The puppet said unhappily. "My name is Jigsaw's Lackey by the way." He said. "Um…I'll just call you Jiggy." Yugi said smiling. "Why the hell did I have to be reincarnated as a puppet, I'll never know…" Jiggy said. "Wait your going to call me Jiggy too?" Jiggy said. "Yea it's a cute name don't you think?" The Author said. "Yugi…I hate you so much." Jiggy said. "Oh mother ****er stop saying that after I talk!" Jiggy said getting mad. "You know what never mind." Jiggy said now at peace with it. "I can't even cuss just because he doesn't want to have the mature filter on…" Jiggy muttered to himself.

Duel 1: -"For my first move I'll place the Celtic Guardian in attack mode and I'll place one card face down then I end my turn." Yugi said. "Umm… you don't have to say every little thing you're gonna do. The Author will just say it anyway." Jiggy complained and put Harpie's Brother in attack mode and attacked Celtic Guardian. "I reveal my trap card Mirror Force, reflecting your attack right back at you!" Yugi said and then Jiggy lost his Harpie's Brother. "You little b****! Oh mother ****er! Stop censoring me you little s***!" Jiggy burst out in anger. "Now it my turn attack Jiggy's life points directly! And I end my turn." Yugi shouted and Jiggy lost 1400 making a total of 2600. "I really should I have watched the show back when it was popular." Jiggy said in regret. Then Jiggy summoned UFO Turtle and Attacked Celtic Guardian and destroyed them both. Then using UFO Turtle's special ability he summoned Little Chimera which strengthen itself by 500 points and attacked Yugi directly and his life points went down to 3500. "Hey you have to wait a turn before attacking with that monster!" Yugi yelled. "No, because of my spell card I put on the field called Override Barrier. This card lets me attack as soon as my monster is summoned now questions asked. Now I'm gonna let the Author take it from here again." Jiggy said. "Waa! Now I play Beaver Warrior in attack mode an attack your little Chimera!" Yugi said and did so and Jiggy lost 100 life points…you should be able to do the math come on now…huh fine its dwindled to 2500 life points happy now? "Well I skip my turn don't have any monsters I can play…" Jiggy said bored. "My turn now I sacrifice my Beaver Warrior to summon Dark Magician now attack his life points directly!" Yugi said. Jiggy then lost 2500 life points bring him to 0 life points.-

"I won! I won! I knew I wasn't a loser!" Yugi said dancing in victory. "Oh I wouldn't say that. Ok you beat me at a game for eight year olds, so what? You can move on to the next trial." Jiggy said feeling unfulfilled. Then the door open and Yugi walk through it and into another room that had Joey in it. Joey had a bomb strapped to his back and was chained to a wall. "Oh no Joey!" Yugi yelled. "Yugi help me." Joey said. "I want to play a game." Jiggy said appearing on a new television screen in that room. "Oh no! I'm in a Yu-Gi-Oh/Saw crossover no!" Joey shouted in anger. "I'm coming." Yugi said running toward him. "Stop or I will detonate the bomb!" Jiggy threatened and Yugi stopped. "Now it's time to play." Jiggy said happily. "Oh man…well I least I'm not in a lemon with a guy again." Joey said. "I hear that!" Yugi said. "Shut up! Now you will follow my rules or die!" Jiggy said.

"I'll stop it here for now." The Author said. "Seriously? It was just getting fun!" Jiggy complained. "Sorry I'm tired and I have to leave it on a cliff hanger so my viewers will read the next one." The Author said. "What viewers you have like seven." Yugi scoffed at The Author. "You best shut your mouth till the next part or I'll pair you up with you up with possessed Joey in his dog suit." The Author threatened. "I'll be quiet now." Yugi said scared at that thought. "That better." The Author said and went to get a soda.


End file.
